What Have I Become
by ChineseChestBreach
Summary: The life of jasper has become more advanced. Warning: some violance, maybe sex, and vandalism. I have decided to change the story line. But still the MIB wants Humphrey.Remeber that my is in danger of being deleted because of lack of review, thank you for your time and consideration.
1. Chapter 1

_Humphrey was at his house when the sun shun down on him then everything disappeared and he heard someone yell at him from behind._

_HUMPHERY RUN NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK! The male voice behind him yelled but the voice got softer till you could not hear it anymore._

_So he did but someone who was following him wants to come with him..._

_Humphrey where are you going? The female voice beside him said._

"_Kate? I-is that you? Where-where the hell am I?" Humphrey ask._

"_Kate RUN!" Humphrey said._

"_KATE!"Humphrey scream._

"_KATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Humphrey screamed as load as he could._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kate screamed_

"_KATE!" Humphrey yelled._

"Kate ...Kate ...no ...Kate." Humphrey said and began to cry.

Humphrey jumped up from the bed he was laying in and started to focuses on his surroundings, out it was a hospital

"Why am I in a hospital?"Humphrey said to himself.

"Because you fell at school and hit your head on a rock Humphrey. Or that is what I have heard". Humphrey s foster mom said.

"AHH!" Humphrey yelled at his foster mom witch made her flinch a little.

"Calm down Humphrey you have a visitor." Humphrey s foster mom Tasha said while pointing at his guest.

He turned around to be blown away from his crush.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes?" Kate said.

"Wow." Humphrey said.

Kate blushed a little because of what Humphrey said

"Well how are you felling?" Kate asked.

"Better thanks for asking though". Humphrey said and hung his head low because of how bad he actually felt but put his pain back before anyone could see him but the only person who saw him was in fact, Kate.

[ Kate's POV ]

I saw him lower his head head because he was sad and I wanted to help but couldn't find myself to do so. It heart me every time I saw him like this maybe I could talk to him maybe get something off his chest that keeps holding him down. Or maybe even better, maybe i could get him to go out with me, or maybe get to know him better, or maybe get him to tell me something about his child hood or show me well here goes nothing. I thought to myself

"Hey Humphrey. Can I ask you something in private?" I asked him

"Sure. Tasha would you mind?" Humphrey asked

Then she got up and left the room and shut the door behind her walking to her car to leave Humphrey behind with me.

" She don't care much about him" I thought while looking at him

"You where saying?" Humphrey said

" What. Oh sorry I was just-..." I dowsed off starring at his aqua blue eyes to busy to pay attention to all the time he was talking to me.

" Hello, Kate, can you stop starring at me" Humphrey asked me letting out a little sign of nervousness while talking.

" What, oh yeah sorry" I said blushing a little from me starring at him but I just couldn't stop

" Okay you where saying" Humphrey asked me.

" I was just wanting to no something about your life is all." I asked him a bit nervous but I didn't show it.

" Well .. okay if it makes you happy, what do you want to know?" He ask me smiling.

" Tell me about your child hood. Please." I asked him sweetly as possible.

" Well... I will tell you about one of the Christmas's I had once its hurtful but ill tell you"He said in a sad tone

"December 25, 2006. It was 7:40Am in the morning my dad was out at the bar with his friend, drinking beer just like every morning. Mom was out at work every morning till afternoon same as dad but dad would would always come home drunk. But when he comes back he is always mad so he always takes his anger out on mom, then mom would leave crying and dad left angry. Then I went back to the back yard and stayed out there till I passed out from the coldness. Then I woke up in the ER and I remember my mom say" "What made you like this, why do you act like this ?" then I responded with " You did. You did mom, why do you blame me?" I said with tears in my eyes.

I was shocked, Hurt, And sad about Humphrey s child hood and I wanted to change the subject so he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"So Humphrey do you have your eyes on someone you like?" I asked him

"Yes I do why" He said raising his head and looked at me.

" you do who" I asked clearly not knowing who he is talking about.

" You, Kate I got my eyes on you, and I need to tell you that... I-i.. love you." Humphrey said to me.

" Humphrey ... I love you to." I said smiling at him. Then I got closer to him and kissed him on the lips for about a minuet and a half and then let him go.

" Can you do that again?" He asked me with a blush on his face same as I. Then I leaned down and kissed him again then I slide my tongue In his mouth and he did the same we did this for about two minuets then released.

"Hey Humphrey, when you get out of here come to my birthday party two days away from now-" I said but got cut off by the door opening.

Then a doctor came in with a clip board in his hand " Humphrey Collins?"He asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Humphrey asked him.

"You will be leaving in one hour sir" He said then left shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you for telling us." Humphrey said.

"Well that's a relief ill see you at my house then, sorry but I have to go." I said to him.

"Okay but will you come to my concert next weak?"He asked me.

"Sure, I would love to." I said to him and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'll see you there." I said and then left

"Okay." He said

…**...Two days From Now...**

[Kate's POV]

It has been two days and Humphrey is already at Kate's house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE!" Everyone screamed.

"thank you so much guys you'll are the best!" I said and slowly started to walk towards Humphrey then I make it to him and stop everybody is starring at us, but I don't care.

"I got you theses." he says and hand's me two blue boxes, I open them up and find the long one is a 24-carrot gold necklace and I open the other to find a 24-carrot gold ring that says "_I Love you Kate." _in diamonds, I could not hold it in any more, I burst out crying and Humphrey quickly comes up to help by taking me in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay." He cooed over me.

"I love you so much Humphrey." I said in between sobs

"I love you." he said

"I love you more." I said

"I love you most." He said. I put my head on his chest and hugged him tight.

…**...Five Days From Now...**

[Kate's POV]

Me and my family was out in the street waiting for Humphrey and his friends.

**Five minutes Later**

Humphrey and his friends just got there, but Humphrey and Patrick was the only one there in the street with a girl behind Patrick, while the others went to the side then they started to sing.

"This is Champagne life" Humphrey said to the crowd of people

It's gone be a beautiful night  
Break out the champagne  
Everybody get a glass  
Let's start it off sexy  
What do you say

Humphrey sang then continued.

Uh, and all the ladies say (Uh-huh)  
Uh, and all the ladies say (Uh-huh)  
Think I like that  
Uh, and all the ladies say (Uh-huh)

Welcome to champagne life  
Where trouble is a bubble in a champagne glass  
Dreams and reality are one and the same  
And we gone do it like this (Oh)

Got an addiction for life in this living  
Like everyday's my birthday, I know what I'm getting  
And reserved for time 'cause that's where I'm sitting  
Me and my friends and found 6 Miss Independents (Independents)  
And my attitudes so chilled and so breezy (breezy)  
My design is suit, I make this look easy (easy)  
Sexy baby , don't you dare act like you don't see me  
Baby, I know you see me

It's all about them, fast car nights and them big wheel days  
Living the champagne life, everything's okay  
Let's toast it up (Oh)  
Let's toast it up (Oh)

Said we play all night and we play all day  
Living the champagne life, everything's okay  
Let's toast it up (Oh)  
Baby, let's toast it up (Oh)  
Champagne life

Got bent out property on cloud nine (Oh)  
I got the sun jealous 'cause the way I shine (Oh)  
And reserved for time 'cause that's how I do mine  
Nice meal and a good wine, definition of a good time (time)  
Living out my dreams, watching them come true (come true)  
Baby, I'm the boss, I don't know what they do (they do)  
You've put down the ride, come on and I'll take you  
I know you want me to take you

So if it's all about them, fast car nights and them big wheel days  
Living the champagne life and everything's okay  
Let's toast it up (Oh)  
Everybody, let's toast it up (Whoo)

Said because we play all night and we play all day  
Living the champagne life and everything's okay  
Let's toast it up (Oh)  
Baby, let's toast it up (Oh)  
Champagne life

Uh, uh, hey, uh (Uh-huh)  
We don't clap the same when we living that champagne life  
(Uh-huh) It's sexier than a regular clap  
Oh, it's a party, reserved for top notch  
Let's bring it back

Oh, said it's all about them, fast car nights and them big wheel days  
Living the champagne life and everything's okay  
So let's toast it up (Oh)  
And everybody, let's toast it up (Ooh whoo)

Said it 'cause we play all night and we play all day  
Living the champagne life, everything's okay  
Let's toast it up (Oh)  
Baby, let's toast it up (Oh)  
Champagne life (Oh)

Every body screamed with joy be cause of them singing, I swear I saw my crying but she didn't let us see a tear.

Okay every body we got a lot of song left so here is the other one Alligator Sky"Humphrey said as the crowd cheered again and he started to sing with Patrick as the girl sat down and watched.

"Where was I when the rockets came to life  
And carried you away into the alligator sky?  
Even though, I'll never know what's up ahead  
I'm never letting' go, I'm never letting' go" Humphrey sang.

"Uh uh, that's not a plane, that's me  
I'm sitting' where I'm supposed to  
Floating' on the cloud, can't nobody come close to  
The concrete and the sky switch places  
So now my ceiling is painted with cosmic spaces  
Firecracker to the moon, keep your eyes shut  
Blasting' off like a rocket from the ground up  
Heh, I used to catch a cab on the Monday  
Now the taxi's selling' lights on the runway, fly  
Condo on the milky way  
A house on the cloud and God's my landlord  
And for my rent all I pay is my drive  
Got that so If you need me you can find me in the alligator sky" Patrick sang.

"Where was I when the rockets came to life  
And carried you away into the alligator sky  
Even though I'll never know what's up ahead  
I'm never letting' go, I'm never letting' go

Roller coaster through the atmosphere  
I'm drowning in this starry serenade  
Where ecstasy becomes cavalier  
My imagination's taking me away  
Reverie whispered in my ear  
I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid  
Roller coaster through the atmosphere  
My imagination's taking me away" Humphrey sang

"Uh, now I'm ma dance like I never dance  
Sing like I never sing, dream like I've never dreamed  
Or try to, 'cause we've been lied to  
That the sun is something' that we can't fly to  
Well, I sit on my star and see street lights  
Look up, ha, you'll miss me if you blink twice  
Imagination is hot and if you got it you can meet me  
When you see me in the alligator sky" Patrick sang

"Owl City" Patrick said

Where was I when the rockets came to life (Keep your eyes shut)  
And carried you away into the alligator sky? (like a rocket from the ground up)  
Even though I'll never know what's up ahead  
I'm never letting' go, I'm never letting' go  
In the alligator sky (in the alligator sky)

In the alligator sky (look up, ha, you miss me if you blink twice)

In the alligator sky...

The crowd burst out cheering again.

"Okay we got one more after this one so enjoy, Whatcha say ." Humphrey said as Patrick went to The DJ system on the side.

Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

Everyone was cheering now now, I looked at my mom and saw she was crying.

"mom?" I asked "Why are you crying you never cry"

"Because that's the song me and your father met to" She said with a smile.

"Eve, Honey?" My dad asked "I told Humphrey to sing that, did you like it?"

"Winston, I loved it" My mom said in a happy tone.

"Okay this is the last one so enjoy Jason Derulo don't wanna go home." Humphrey said as everyone got up and got to a instrument and began to play.

"Check that out check that out  
That's my song that's my song  
Where my drinks I've been waiting much too long much too long  
And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a...  
The last thing on my mind is going home

From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nighttime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up til

Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we are about to get blown  
Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over  
Everybody is jumping on the sofa sofa  
Standing on the chairs  
Standing on the bar  
No matter day or night I'm shining  
Bitch I'm a star

From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nighttime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up til

Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown  
Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the floor oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer  
Told her and her girlfriend let's meet in my cabanna  
Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer  
Have another drink with me shawty where your manners  
Take another shot another shot shot shot shot  
I can make it hot make it hot

Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown  
Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the floor oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home." Humphrey sang.

"I hope you all enjoyed that now we must go, sorry." Humphrey said and left with all his friends behind him, they backed up and left, but some people stayed and controlled the food stand they had all sorts of food four different food bars, and snack bars, but that was just the best part. My mom went to get food she came back with a plate of food and said it was great and told dad to get some, so he listened to what my mom said and came back with a plate of food as well.

"Kate this food is really good, you should try it." My dad said

"Told you so."My mom said.

"Who made it?" I asked my Dad

"Humphrey made it." My dad said, so I went to go get some and I came back with a plate and tried it and was amazed by how it tasted. And I wanted to go see Humphrey When he got back from unloading his stuff.

**Okay let me get my facts strait I don't own ANY of them songs so here is there original owners:**

**Champagne Life: Ne yo**

**Alligator Sky: Owl city**

**Whatcha say: Jason derulo**

**Don't Wanna Go Home: Jason derulo**

**My oc: Patrick Manners **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter so bye, oh I forgot I will try not to make a authors note as a chapter only at the end of a chapter so bye and I hope you Have a wonderful day.**


	2. alien activity

Chapter 2: The Men In Black

[Humphreys Pov]

I just made it home and walked in my house to see one person in a green hood, with a stolen green lantern, I slowly pull out my gun that was in my pocket hole that was in my suit and pointed it at him.

"Freeze" I said but he stood up and looked at me and began to run for the door opened it and ran away faster than any one I saw "I said freeze!" I yelled and started to run after him surprisingly I was gaining on him fast, faster than I thought I would, then what he did next was cool, he jumped down off the top part of the highway and landed safely on the ground (Like in the movie M.I.B 1.), he turned and ran to the left running to a circular tower. "What the Fuck" I said too myself surprised that he jumped from that high of a distance up and didn't get hurt. I went to the other end of where I was at and saw a box-car and went back to my spot, eventually it came and I jumped on the top everyone on it gasped in surprise. "It's just raining wolves in jasper." I said then I went to the bottom and jumped out, just in time to see a truck come by I ran to it and jumped on, in seconds I got to him and pushed him up against a wall. Then he pulled out a gun that looked kinda weird, so I thew it out of his hand and it evaporated into a million pieces. "Trying to get your beat down, huh?" I said. And I pulled out away from the wall and turned him around and ran towards the wall, and him ran up the wall and I fell into it. And I turned around and pulled out my gun and started to chase him then jumped on the side of the building and began crawling up it. " What the Hell?" I said and began to run to the tower doors, I bushed on them but the were locked so I took the gun and shot the glass and broke it open just enough to slip in once I got in I could not find a elevator so I went up the flat circled star case to the top. Then I fond the door to the roof but before I had time to open it opened from the outside and I saw the guy in the green hood,and I pulled up my gun.

"Hi." I said to him.

"He's, coming." He said to me.

"Yeah? And when he gets here I'll kill his ass too." I said in harsh tone.

"You don't understand, your hole world is gonna come to an end." He said, and then blinked two sets of eyelids.

"What the hell are you?" He just smiled at me and began to walk backwards to the ledge.

"Hey, buddy step away from the ledge." Just as I said that he was about a inch away from it.

"Hey!" I said to him and then he just jumped off the ledge "HEY!" I screamed the he landed right in front of four people that I Quickly noticed to be Kate, Lilly, Winston, And Eve.

…**..._Police HQ..._.**

"Okay you say the perpetrator had a gun that evaporated into a million pieces, was this after or before he blinked two sets of eyelids?" The Police officer asked.

"No, sir this was before." I said to him.

"Un-fucking believable you know what?,I think he though him off the roof!" The second police officer said and walked passed Kate and her family and came up to me only to be stopped by the first police officer.

"Outside, NOW!" The first police officer said and he went outside

"And you got a few papers to fill out about that accident with that guy jumping off that building thing, sir." The first police officer said, then he left and someone else came in.

"They were eels not eyelids... eels he was out of breath." He said.

"Tell you what, how about you come take a walk with me and we will get this hole thing out of your head?" He said to me and I got up.

"But I got a lot of of paper works to fill out-"I said but was cut off by him.

"Yeah, they are all done."Just then the warden came in.

"Good work, Humphrey." Then he walked by us. And the man that was in a suit told Kates family to come with us.

…_**...5 minutes later...**_

We just made it outside to the black car he was driven in and he went to the driver seat while the rest of us went to the back of the car and sat down and I sat down on the passengers seat. It was about a twenty minute drive to get to our destination and we just pulled into a place that looked familiar to me.

"This is Jack geebs, He doesn't even sell guns. So tell me what Is exactly your job?" I ask him.

"Me? I monitor extraterrestrial threats on planet earth." He said to me and I smirked at this.

Then he opened the door to his car and got out and went inside with us following, then he pulled out a very shinny gun that had a orange top to it and put it to his side.

"Show him the imports geebs." He said to geebs.

"Kay, hows it hanging look hey I went out of the that business a long time ago." geebs said to Kay.

"Why are you lieing to me geebs? I hate it when you lie to me."Kay said to geebs

"I'm not lieing to you."geebs said, then Kay pulled up the gun he had at his side and pointed it at his head.

" You have till the count of three ...one...two...three..." Then he shot him in the head and green stuff went every where, then Kate began to cry and she ran up and hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"You insensitive prick! Do you know how much that hurts!?" geebs got up from the floor we were know all scared, then Kay pulled up the gun from his side again and pointed it at his head.

"Show him the imports or you will lose another head."Kay said to geebs and he looked kinda worried and he bent down a pressed a button and every wall he had got flip over and showed a different variaty of weapons, then Kay looked at me.

"Which gun did he use?" He asked me. Then I looked at all the guns and found it and pointed to it.

"That one that won in the middle."

"you sold a rev. carbonizer to a un-licensed sepalapoid, geebs you piece of shit." Kay said to him.

"I thought he was a good guy." Geebs said to him.

"Must have been for a assassination who was the target?"

"I-"geebs said but was cut off by Kay

"God ~it geebs!" he said and put the gun on his forehead.

"I don't know! I swear."Geebs said

"Okay but next time I am going to shoot you somewhere it wont grow back." Kay said to him and then we left and I stood out side and stared at the stars then Kay came up beside me.

"It is not believable is it? But the only service I can offer is that you wont remember this by tomorrow." He said then he pulled out a shinny rod like thing and put some shades on then a bright flash was all that I remembered.


	3. 2025

_**I have thought about this chapter for a little bit and I have decided to make this change time and make this change over to Humphreys son which will be named David, mason his nickname will be "Section" I have also decided to change Humphreys last name to mason I got this Idea from "Call Of Duty: Black Ops II". I'll make this simple the MIB has waged war with a man named Raul Menendez That breached their base and when he did he went psychopath and destroyed all the guns they had and had to use standard issue military guns but ammo ran thin and the presidents laws stop them from buying ammo While Raul made the stealth suits and making guns like the death machine and the minigun out of a more substanable substance called CELERIUM. A device that is used for a massive cyber attack that cant be stopped by anything Its called KARMA or is it? Hee-hee. So the only thing the MIB could do was join the military and tell them about Menendez but they already knew. Sorry for the delay and for the change in story line. But now it is a cross over of two different games and videos.**_

_**So Lets BEGIN!**_

Chapter 3: Extraterrestrial

[Humphrey Pov]

"Ha,ha,ha! Wait,wait I got another one theirs this little boy eating my wife's popcorn and she bends over and says 'Honey, this ones eating my popcorn!'" A man in a black suit that was sitting in front of me eating some pasta says and busts out laughing which I don't know why it was not very funny but I listened anyway to not make him fell bad. "Well, I have to get going and I will see you later and here is my business card. He said to me and handed me the card with his name on the front of it which read 'Agent K.' and I flipped it over and read it, it read 'MIB HQ.' Then under it it had a address and I looked back up to who I thought was Agent K "Meet me at noon tomorrow." And then he walks out of the restraint but before he opens the door he turns around and says "Don't worry about your girlfriends family they are all safely asleep at their house." Then he turns around opens the door, goes to his car that was a jet black color and leaves with squealing tires.

…_**...2025 Thursday 12:02 PM,...**_

_**This will come out of no where so be prepared and I cant make my books detailed enough so sorry. And sorry I lied guys.**_

[Sections Pov]

"cut, It!" Salazar screamed at the top of his lungs, I pulled out my knife and cut the rope around me and my partners suite and the tree that was hit by lightning fell off the side of the mountain and smacked the bottom of the mountain hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked us.

"Yeah thanks to you." I replied. Then me and Harper started to walk to the other edge of the cliff.

" What the fuck does cordis die mean anyway?" Someone in our group asked

"Its Latin some shit like that I think it means 'good day' or something like that." Harper replied to him.

"Harper your up." I said to him.

He then enabled his resistance and began to fly down Section did the same thing and toke the lead as every body else followed him to there location they passed by some mountains and trees they almost hit they went though a hole in a mountain and deployed their parachutes and landed safely on the ground. They begun to run to a crate with a piece of glass between it that was clearly used for a barricade and used it to spy on the enemy.

"Cubans what are they doing here?" I said in a whisper then I looked back saw that he was gone and their was shades of his armor that stuck out and made him visible to me.

"They have state of the ark cloaking suits." I said and out of now where one showed up about a foot away from my face.

"A EMP grenade should fry their suits." I said in a whisper to my team of four then I threw a grenade and they were all visible to me and my team and we all opened fire and killed all the enemys and moved up and continued the process until we saw a drone I ran up to it and cut the latch of it and I hacked the terminal and the sentry gun on the front of it begun to shoot at the enemys in the area once they where all dead we all moved up until we where ambushed by three sentry guns So I threw a EMP grenade and disabled two of the sentrys for a short period of time and we ran up and shot the ammo boxes on the side of each one but their was one more and I had one more EMP grenade left and I knew I was going to need it so we all pend fire on the sentry and it was destroyed in about twenty seconds then me and my team ran behind a wall a found a big door and one of my team mates pulled out his Titus-6 and shot the door with three explosive flechettes and it destroyed the door and they moved in and found a even larger door.

"this is three or four walls thick we will lose comms as soon as we go inside." Salazar said to us

"Harper contact admiral Briggs and tell him we are going into Menendezs under ground base and that we will lose comms as soon as we go in." I said to Harper and he did as I said, once he did that we all walked down to the elevator, once we where on the ground I went over to a crate that was behind us and I opened it and found a cloaking suit so I put it on and enabled it I ran out of the elevator and a explosion hit and my cloaking suit got disabled so I enabled it and walked out and two the elevator and I knew this was going to be a hard mission.

_**I spent all morning on this for you guys it just feels like I don't Have enough reviews.**_

_**I Don't own COD Black ops 2 It belongs to treyarch, and Activision.**_


End file.
